


Персональный Эдем

by Jencroo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo
Summary: Любить нужно целиком. В любых формах. Без исключений.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	Персональный Эдем

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silkbox~](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Silkbox~).



Нос то и дело щекотали запахи прекрасных цветов и сочной зелени. Иногда слух трогали далёкие переливы трелей пташек. Атмосфера спокойствия и умиротворения оседала на коже пыльцой, рассыпаясь приятной негой по телу. Ангел, вальяжно прислонившись голой спиной к накрытому тканью камню, блаженно улыбался. Не хватало только персиков или винограда.

Обнаженной щиколотки коснулась прохладная морда. На пробу потеревшись, существо скользнуло выше, увеличивая площадь прикосновения. Податливость, с которой крылатое создание подставлялось и раскрывалось, вызвала несдержимый рокот удовольствия где-то внутри клыкастой глотки. Чешуя уже полностью обрамляла мягкое бедро, хвост скользнул куда-то за поясницу, голова с широко раскрытыми глазами устроилась на груди. Движения тела не прекращались, поглаживая то тут, то там, дразня в стратегически важных местах. А как трепетно и невесомо чешуйчатый бок касался плоти.. Азирафаэль длинно выдохнул. Ладонь огладила морду, пальцы дрогнули, прошлись по гладкому телу. Тонкий юркий язык, на мгновение высунувшись, бегло прижался к манящим губам. Серо-зеленые глаза смотрели мягко, с плескавшимся в глубине вожделением.

— _Как тебе наш Эдемссский сссад, ангел?~_


End file.
